Mud
by Patch81
Summary: Abigail Jones has waited four long years for the return of one Mr Adam Cartwright and is determined that nothing will stand in the way of their true love this time. Not even Adam himself! Funny short piece on the pursuits of Abigail. Preseries: Adam's return from college.


Abigail pushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, as she marked the last paper. She absentmindedly sat the quill down and glanced out the window. The sun was just beginning to set and if she did not hurry she would be walking home in the dark. She hadn't intended to stay at the school house this late but her mind was simply not on the task at hand. _He would be returning tomorrow._

It had been four long years since she had feasted her eyes upon him. Four years since she had seen his powerful stride as he made his way determinedly into the school room to fetch his brother. Four years since she had looked upon his handsome face and stared into his dark brooding eyes. Abigail shivered just thinking of his strong muscular arms. She hummed slightly off-key as she gathered her papers and wrapped her shawl around her slender shoulders. As she made her way out the door she thought back to the first time she had met him.

_Abigail and her mother had moved to Eagle Station shortly after her father's death. Abigail had graduated from one of the finest finishing schools a few years before and had returned home anxiously awaiting the day she would wed. Of course, she had yet to find the proper suitor and after a few years of searching, decided the best course of action would be to find some type of employment to pass the time. It was upon attaining her teaching license that the death of her father's passing had come. After a year of mourning, her mother decided, with the help of some rather eccentric friends, that she and her daughter needed to seek adventure elsewhere. The two had made some inquires and within the month Abigail found herself on a stage coach headed west, a teaching job awaiting her arrival. _

_It had only taken her mother a week to fit in to small town life, as if she had always lived in such states. Abigail found the west to be even more romantic and adventurous than she had hoped. Why in the first week she and her mother had witnessed two shoot outs and a shot gun wedding. Of course not everything was like the dime novels she secretly read during the nights prior to their trip. The novels failed to mention the insufferable heat, dust, or lack of indoor wash rooms. Abigail had been appalled at the condition of their lodging. Fortunately, her mother had acquired a great deal of wealth during her marriage and the two were staying at the boarding house while improvements were being made in their home. _

_Teaching in itself was an adventure. Abigail had not known what to expect at first but within the week many of the students had already found a place in her heart. She enjoyed training their young minds and the satisfaction that came when their eyes lit up in understanding. Of course, there were times when she wasn't sure what she had been thinking when she agreed to teach out West. It was on one of these days, that she first met him._

"_Seth! Little Joe! What is the meaning of this?" Abigail yelled, quickly making her way down the steps after school. _

_She roughly pulled the two apart. This was the second fight today between Joseph and another student. With Joseph's older brother, Hoss , finishing his schooling the year before and his not being there to defend or control his little brother, Joe had had a lot to prove. Abigail understood standing up for one's self but she was not about to abide fighting. She had a lot to prove herself in this town and she wasn't going to let two 12 year old boys ruin that for her._

"_Both of you head over to that pump and wash up and then meet me in the school house." she ordered, shaking both boys a little. _

_She had just entered the school once again when she heard the commotion outside. A quick glance out the window revealed Joe and Seth were once again rolling on the ground. Sighing in frustration, Abigail quickly exited the building._

"_Joseph! Seth! Stop this at once!" she ordered making her way towards the pump and the boys. _

_The boys paid her no mind and continued to roll around on the ground, occasionally throwing punches. Abigail was not one to give up easily nor did she like for her orders to be ignored. Reaching down, she made a grab for Seth who was currently sitting on top of Joe appearing to be winning the fight. However she misjudged Little Joe's stamina and just as she was grabbing Seth's shoulder, Little Joe gave a mighty heave and threw himself atop Seth. The ground was quite wet under the pump and before Abigail could even let out a squeal she found herself landing none to softly on her backside, in the mud. If that small event in itself did not stop the fight, the voice coming from behind Abigail most certainly did._

"_Joseph Francis Cartwright! What is going on here?" the voice bellowed. _

_Abigail could clearly see Joe's face for it was inches from her own and the fear that crossed it caused her to temporarily forget her own circumstances and turn to see who the voice belonged to. As far as she could tell only Ben Cartwright had such an effect on one Joe Cartwright. _

_What she saw when she turned around temporarily left her speechless. A tall man, dark hair, and muscular, stood, hand held out, looking down on her in concern. She found herself smiling up at this stranger despite the fact her best dress was covered in mud, mud that was currently seeping into her petticoats and causing her much discomfort._

"_Are you okay, ma'am? Let me help you up." the man said, pulling her up from the ground._

_Abigail nodded slightly and did not realize she was still clutching his hand till he cleared his throat and gently yanked his hand away. He quickly turned his glare on the students standing in the school yard and one by one they scrambled to their horses and made their way home._

"_It's not what you think, Adam." Joe said scrambling up off the ground, successfully regaining Adam and his teachers' attention. _

"_Not what I think! So you were not fighting, at school no less, ignoring your teacher's instructions and causing her to fall on the ground?" _

"_Well..uh.." Joe replied looking frantically to Seth for help._

"_It was just an accident, Adam." Seth added, inching towards his horse._

"_Hold it right there, young man." Abigail commanded. Now fully recovered from her shock, she was quick to realize that her first meeting of this Adam was on her backside, in the mud, at the expense of these two boys, something they would not be getting away with._

_Seth froze. "Yes, Miss Jones?" he asked innocently as Little Joe continued to stare at Adam with wide eyes. _

"_I believe I asked you and Joseph to meet me in the school house, did I not?" she asked glaring at the boy, daring him to defy her._

"_Yes ma'am." Seth replied quickly heading towards the school house, making a large circle around Adam._

"_I suggest you join him." Adam ordered Little Joe, nodding towards Seth. "I will wait for you out here."_

_Little Joe nodded and made an even larger circle around Adam heading towards the school building._

_Adam turned to Abigail. "I apologize, ma'am for my brother's behavior. I assure you our Pa has taught us the proper way to treat a lady and how to behave in school. I am sure he will remind Joe of what is expected when we return home."_

_Abigail looked up at Adam admiring his amazing eyes and relishing in the fact he had just referred to her as a lady. Adam waited patiently for a reply and taking her silence for anger, he attempted to apologize again._

_Abigail quickly snapped out of her reverie when he placed his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Oh no, um Mr. Cartwright. I am quite all right. Really just a little mud." she said, quickly trying to reassure him. She was fine, as a matter of fact she was more than fine. She had just found the man she would allow court her. "I am Abigail Jones and I take it you are Joseph's older brother?"_

"_Yes, I have been away on a cattle run, so I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. I just returned a few days ago." Adam added, tipping his hat._

_Abigail was not at all sure why cattle would need days to run but she was sure it was an important job and there would be plenty of time for Adam to explain all of this when they were wed._

"_Excuse me?" Adam asked, looking slightly bewildered, "Did you just say..no never mind, I must have been hearing things. It has been a long couple of weeks."_

"_Ahh yes, I am sure it has." Abigail agreed, embarrassed she had spoken aloud. _

"_Well, I am sure Seth and Joe are waiting anxiously for you." Adam said nodding towards the school house._

"_Yes, I am sure they are." Abigail replied, smiling up at Adam._

"_So, I guess I will just go wait by the wagon." Adam replied when Abigail made no attempt to leave. "Um it was nice meeting you, Miss Jones."_

"_Please call me Abigail." Miss Jones replied still beaming at him and subconsciously taking a step towards him._

"_Oh ok, I will." Adam replied, taking a quick step backwards. "Good day." he added over his shoulder as he walked rather swiftly to the wagon._

_Abigail waved and admired the view a little longer before turning and entering the school house to deal with the boys._

"You going to come inside the house or stand outside all night woolgathering?" Mrs Jones asked, waving her hand in front of her daughter's face.

Abigail jumped back with a small squeal. "Oh sorry, Mother. I was just thinking."

"Humph, well come on in. Dinner is almost ready." she replied, turning on her heel and shuffling inside.

Abigail sighed. How could one possibly eat when their mind was on greater matters, matters of the heart. Her Adam was returning tomorrow. She sighed in contentment. Tomorrow was Saturday and the Cartwright's being God-fearing men would be attending church that Sunday. She could hardly contain her excitement as she raced inside after her mother to assist in dinner. Sunday everything would fall into place. She just knew it.

"That was a marvelous sermon Pastor. Thank you." Abigail said, shaking the elderly man's hand affectionately. Pastor was one man in Eagle Stationwho actually saw her worth and always treated her with utmost respect. Abigail knew she was an excellent Sunday school teacher, never mind the fact she was the only person willing to teach the youngsters. She knew she had been chosen because of her Biblical understanding and guidance.

After greeting a few more friends, Abigail scanned the congregation for one face. The Cartwrights had not been in attendance at the beginning of the church service but Abigail knew immediately when they had entered the church building for every female in the room had turned their heads to gawk. Abigail made herself not glance back for she did not want to appear to eager nor ruin their reunion. She scanned the yard one more time when suddenly, she saw him. He was standing beside his brother, Hoss, laughing at something another friend was saying. His strong arm draped around Hoss' shoulder as the two doubled over laughing. Abigail found herself smiling, almost laughing with them as if she could hear the joke. Her Adam looked different, more relaxed, more mature. His shoulders had broadened and city life had not lessened his muscular physique as she had feared it might. His hair was a little shorter than she remembered but when he smiled again at his brother she immediately recognized his slight dimple and her breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful, a Greek god. There was no other way to describe this man. The man she would soon marry. The mere thought made her weak in the knees. She sighed again and then quickly composed herself and made her way towards him.

Just inches away from her destination, Abigail felt a hand on her arm. She looked up in surprise to see Widow Moore glaring down at her. "Watch where you are going, little missy." she snapped, shaking her cane a little at Abigail.

Abigail mumbled an apology and quickly moved around the Widow, for her Adam was walking back towards the church building. She rushed after him, attempting to look nonchalant but failing miserably. She stopped just inside the church entryway at the sound of her name.

"So, what about Abigail,uh Miss Jones, Hoss? Did she finally marry?" Adam asked his brother as the two stood just inside the church searching the pew for Hoss' lost handkerchief.

"Well, older brother, I do believe she hasn't found the right man yet. Waiting I do believe." Hoss replied, elbowing his brother in the side, with a wink, before bending down and retrieving the lost handkerchief from behind a pew bench.

Abigail gasped. He did love her. He was concerned she had found someone else while he was away. Silly man. Did he really think she would forget his love so quickly? Wait, was that a groan? No, couldn't be. She must of imagined that. She was sure that was a sigh of contentment she heard coming from her future spouse. Well it was now or never. Abigail quickly fluffed her hair and entered the church building. She smiled at the shock on Adam's face. Poor dear, she thought, he must be afraid I overheard his conversation.

"Hello, Adam." Abigail said, holding out her hand.

"Uh hello Miss Jones." Adam replied taking her hand and looking to Hoss for help.

"Adam, please, close friends would not be so formal." she said squeezing his hand. "You must call me Abigail."

"Yes, right then. Abigail. You are looking well." Adam replied, trying to free his hand.

Before Abigail could reply the group was interrupted. "Hoss! Adam! Pa says to hurry it up if we are going to go on this picnic. I want to get some fishing in so get a move on it." Little Joe yelled into the church house, then spotting his teacher he added "And hello Miss Jones. Sorry to interrupt."

"That's quiet all right, Joseph." Abigail said smiling at the boy. "I do love picnics. What you say I join you guys and then Adam and I could finish this conversation."

Joe quickly looked at Adam in surprise, but he couldn't very well tell his teacher no. He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay. Let me check with Pa." he added, exiting the building as quickly as he had entered it.

Abigail took Adam and Hoss' silence for approval and turned to get her wrap and Bible. Adam slowly turned to Hoss. "Did she really just invite..I mean..is Abigail coming on a picnic with us?"

"Afraid so." Hoss said, then breaking into a huge smile, he hit his brother on the arm. "Welcome back brother!"

Abigail smiled politely at Mr. Cartwright as he explained once again how one goes about branding a cow. At least she thinks it was a cow. She regretted ever asking such a question, but since their arrival Adam had been strangely quiet and someone had to carry on the conversation. She could not understand why he didn't suggest they go for a walk where they could discuss much more intimate things then the burning of an animal's flesh. Of course she supposed he must of felt it would be rude to leave his father so soon after his return. She inwardly sighed. It would once again be up to her to get the ball rolling. Forget politeness, she simply did not have time! She turned towards Adam, once Ben had finished his description of course, and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Adam, would you please accompany me on a small stroll? Perhaps we could check to see if Little Joe and Hoss have caught anything?"

Adam quickly looked to his father, his eyes large. If Abigail didn't know any better she would of sworn a look of fear had crossed his features. Then again, maybe being alone with her did make the poor man nervous. She did often have that affect on men.

"I would hate to leave Pa here alone, Miss Jones, ah I mean Abigail." he replied, wiping his palm against his pant leg.

Before Abigail could insist, Joe came running up. "Pa, come quick! Excuse me Miss Jones" He added tipping his hat at her, then turning once again to his father, "Hoss has caught the biggest fish. It just might be the granddaddy we let go last year. You gotta come see. I was gonna bring it to you but Hoss said that wouldn't be something Miss Jones here would want to see. So come on. Adam can keep Miss Jones company."

Abigail almost clapped her hands in delight when Ben agreed and followed Joseph towards the lake. Once the two were out of site she inched closer to Adam and placed her hand on his. She was just about to announce her decision to allow Adam to court her when he quickly jumped up, almost causing her to fall over.

"Maybe we should take that walk now." he said quickly helping Abigail to her feet.

"Of course Adam." Abigail replied not letting go of his hand as he led her along the lake's bank. The two walked in silence. She waited patiently for Adam to bring up the subject of courting but a girl could only wait so long.

"Adam, dear, I have something to say. Something I know will make us both happy. But first I must explain something to you." Abigail said, stopping them both and turning Adam's face towards her with her free hand.

"Abigail I don't think now is…"

"Shhh." Abigail said, placing her fingers over his mouth. She was so shocked by the tingle of excitement that small act gave her she temporarily forgot to take her hand from his mouth. It was not till Adam pulled her hand down that she remembered she was about to tell him something.

"Adam, please let me speak my piece. I have waited four long years to tell you this. Surely you know by now how I feel." she replied, taking his other hand into hers.

"Miss Jones, please I beg you.." Adam tried again, prying his hands free.

"Adam, there is nothing to be ashamed of. It is as obvious to everyone else as it is to me how you feel. Honestly, Adam, I am not blind." Abigail replied, once again taking his hands into hers. "It is time we did something about these feelings. We must speak the truth!"

"You know what Miss Jones. you are absolutely correct. It is time to be honest with each other." Adam agreed, firmly yanking free of Abigail's grasp.

Abigail could not believe her ears. It was finally happening. The Adam Cratwright, the man in black, the man that has dominated her thoughts and dreams for the past five years was about to confess his undying love for her. She blinked back tears.

"Yes Adam, please. Tell me the truth." she said a little breathlessly.

She closed her eyes and sighed happily. This was exactly how she had always pictured her moment. _Actually wait, no, this was not it. _She suddenly realized she was facing Adam. This would not do. She looked better in this particular dress from the side, and one should always look their best when being proposed to. She turned her self quickly around.

Unfortunately, Abigail had forgotten to open her eyes and in her haste her left boot connected with Adam's right ankle. The intense and unexpected pain caused Adam to double over and his chin to connect rather roughly with Abigail's shoulder. Abigail yelled out in pain, must unladylike she was sad to admit, causing Adam to jerk back quickly. Once again, the forces of nature were against them for a small rock that Adam had been standing on chose that moment to shift, causing Adam to slide. There was nothing for him to grab a hold of but poor Abigail's dress. Fortunately Abigail was an excellent seamstress and the fabric did not rip, it did however pull Abigail down with Adam. The two landed in a heap at the edge of the lake. Abigail found herself lying face first on Adam's muscular chest. Seeing as how she rather enjoyed lying there she was in no hurry to get up. Adam tried desperately to stand back up, but it wasn't until that moment that he learned just exactly how much fabric went into a woman's dress, petticoats, and undergarments. The more he struggled and the less Abigail tried to help, the more tangled he got. If Ben had not found the two a minute later there was no telling how long Adam would have been helplessly trapped under one Miss Abigail Jones and her dress.

After untangling and helping the two to their feet, Ben demanded to know what was going on. Adam tried to sputter an answer but could not form a complete sentence. He finally gave up and quickly walked away, mumbling something about confounded women. Abigail was sure she had heard wrong for her Adam would never use such an uneducated word as 'confounded' or refer to women in such a derogatory fashion. She shook her head and wonder what it was about that man that always caused her to end up on her backside in the mud.

She graciously accepted Ben's invitation to take her home and followed him to the buggy. She supposed that tomorrow would be just as good as any for her to tell Adam how she felt. After all she had waited, five years!


End file.
